The End Is The Beginning Is The End
by bellerophon
Summary: Matt walks away from Jeff and Lita, angry at betrayal. But he finds something else out which could tear them apart forever.
1. To Walk away

****

TITLE: The End Is The Beginning Is The End (1/?)

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these characters. Vince McMahon and the WWE does right now but just you wait til one day and I'm filthy rich, then we'll see who owns them

****

DISTRIBUTION: Can be found on Fanfiction.net if I ever get around to posting stuff. If you want, you can have, just let me know.

****

RATING: R

****

SUMMARY: Matt finds out a little secret and runs away. Comes back and sees how so much has changed.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot believe I'm writing another Hardys fic. But I am. Once again, I've been reading Fics where Matt Hardy is the bad guy and I guess it just inspires me to write the opposite. It's set back around when they broke up.

****

TO WALK AWAY

Matt stormed through the corridors, trying to find his brother and girlfriend. That stupid idiot had screwed up their match. Again. God, he was so sick and tired of having to tell Jeff what to do. Their whole lives he'd been responsible for poor little Jeff's safety and well being. Now it was getting old very quickly.

Matt huffed as he checked their locker room again. Still not there. This really sucked. Not only were his 'teammates' missing, but he could feel himself getting the mother of all headaches. Were the hell was the little technicolour freak? Not to mention that bitch of a girlfriend. Always nagging at him about doing the right thing by Jeff, being nice to Jeff, not yelling at Jeff, helping Jeff, saving Jeff, goddamn taking hits for Jeff. 

What about him? To channel the manic depressive Raven for a moment, what about Matt? He'd always noticed the slightest injury in Jeff, always known when Jeff was feeling sick. He'd always looked after him. He'd had to, what with their parents. But did Jeff ever notice a fucking thing about him? Oh no. Jeff is always too busy being deep and meaningful, writing poetry and coming up with girly names for moves, fucking 'whisper in the wind', to ever notice when Matt felt like crap.

For about a month or two now, Matt had been practically breathing aspirin to get the headaches to go away. No wonder he was getting fed up with Jeff and Lita. Obviously neither one of them gave a shit about him, if they couldn't even notice when he thought his head was in a vice and practically had tears forced from his eyes because of the pain. He was so tired of being the one who supposed to be the leader. He was tired of always looking out for Jeff, being scared that the next Swanton, the next flip would be Jeff's last. Fuck that shit. Things were going to change.

He slammed the door shut and grabbed a backstage tech. "Have you seen my brother or Lita anywhere around?"

The guy gave him a dirty look. 'Wa-hey. How different from everyone else I've spoken to in the last few weeks. Guess I didn't realise it was a sin to fight with Jeff the Angel or Lita, the Patron Saint of Guilt Trips.' "No. Haven't seen them?" The guy grunted and walked off.

Now Matt was really pissed off. He marched back into the locker room, stuffed his things in his bag and walked out. They could walk back to the hotel for all he cared. He glared at everyone who walked past him as he made his way to the car park. 

He hoped he'd get back to the hotel before the headache really kicked in because he didn't have any pain killers with him. And after tonight's debacle, he really didn't think he could deal with the headache by himself.

Rubbing his eyes, Matt didn't notice the car was missing until he realised that had the rental car been there, he would've currently been standing in the engine. Swearing profusely, he flung his hands in the air. "What the hell is going on?"

Matt ran a hand through his hair. Now he was really getting worried and his head was killing him. No one had seen Jeff or Lita since after their match. They should've at least gotten their things before they went back to the hotel. And normally they didn't leave him behind. Jeff was too much of a pussy to do anything like that to his cherished older brother.

He shook his head and began walking out of the parking lot. He had cash, he'd just get a taxi to the hotel. If Jeff wanted to play these weird mind games, well, he was plain out of luck. Matt just wasn't in the mood. He reached the outer level of the lot and was about to step out onto the street when he heard a voice, which was disturbingly familiar.

"We can't keep doing this. He'll catch us…and even with all the shit that he's pulled lately…I still love him…he's always been there…before you…before team Xtreme…"

"I know. He tells us so much, how could I forget?…he doesn't deserve a brother like you…"

"…I don't deserve a brother like him…you don't know what it was like, he never told you, he never told anyone, made me promise not to…"

Matt gritted his teeth. Now this could be something innocent and taken in the wrong light but things weren't looking good. He felt the familiar ache in behind his eyes begin to throb. 

"…What is it?…I know Matt doesn't like to talk about his childhood…but you didn't have problems, did you?…I mean, you were always so happy talking about it…"

Fuck. If Jeff told Lita one word about what happened, Matt was going to tear him limb from limb. Jeff had sworn he never would. Matt balled his fists and stepped around the corner. Jeff and Lita were standing beside the car on the street. He restrained himself from tackling Jeff and waited to see whether his brother's word was good.

"Yeah, I was happy. But Matt…I'm really sorry Lita. But it's not my secret to tell and I can't do that to Matt. Not about this."

Good to hear, Jeff. Matt realised that he was shrouded in shadows so neither Lita nor Jeff could see him. He tried not growl as he saw Lita psych up. Even now, her temper was quick as hell. It was what had initially drew him to her. Now it annoyed the shit out of him.

"Oh, okay, I get it. I'm good enough to fuck but not good enough to hear Matt's precious childhood story?…You've really got some serious double standards going there, Jeff. I'm good enough to screw around with behind his back, but when it comes to facing him and telling him the truth…"

"…Lita. Do you think I don't know you still you love him?…I'm not blind. I'm just a substitute…"

Matt was biting his tongue so hard he could taste blood. Wow. All of a sudden he had a matching pain in his chest to match the one in his head. Who'd have thought Lita would fuck around behind his back, with his brother no less. He watched from the darkness as Lita started to cry.

"…I miss him, Jeff. I miss who he was…I want things to be the way they were…but…"

He was trying so hard not to scream at Lita that he hated the way things were before. He loved Jeff like no one else, but god help him, he couldn't take having to play the big brother role any more. He felt stinging wetness fog his vision. 

"…I'll try to talking to him again…maybe he'll listen to me this time…Lita, please stop crying…we were a mistake, we shouldn't have happened…"

Odd. That just seemed to make his bitch 'girlfriend' cry harder. Well, fuck 'em both. Team Xtreme was through. Lita and Jeff could go jump off a fucking bridge.

"Jeff…oh god…I'm so sorry, I only found out this morning. I wanted to be sure before I told you…"

Matt shook his head and started walking away back through the parking lot. But he didn't get so far that he didn't hear Lita choke out her next words.

"…I'm pregnant…it's yours, Jeff…Matt wouldn't touch me lately…what am I going to do?" 

Matt stopped short. Well, wasn't that a kick in the teeth. He listened to Jeff comfort Lita, then strode away through the desolate car park to hand in his resignation.

*********

Okay. The beginning of another story. Whew, I've got a ton of writing ahead of me. But fear not, my good people. I will do my duty and finish my fics. 

Anyways, I'd written about two sentences of My Enemy's Enemy before my Poor Matt muse hit me over the head with a cricket bat. But that will be my next story posted. I swear on a stack of burning bibles.

Bellerophon


	2. To Turn Around

****

TITLE: The End Is The Beginning Is The End (2/10)

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these characters. Vince McMahon and the WWE does right now but just you wait til one day and I'm filthy rich, then we'll see who owns them

****

DISTRIBUTION: Can be found on Fanfiction.net if I ever get around to posting stuff. If you want, you can have, just let me know.

****

RATING: R

****

SUMMARY: Matt finds out a little secret and runs away. Comes back and sees how so much has changed.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot believe I'm writing another Hardys fic. But I am. Once again, I've been reading Fics where Matt Hardy is the bad guy and I guess it just inspires me to write the opposite. It's set back around when they broke up.

****

TO TURN AROUND

This shit was taking too long. Matt scowled at the door and massaged his temples as he waited for Vince to let him in. The stupid headache had gone from hot pokers to a dull ache, like fucking elephants were thumping around in there. He could hear Vince chuckling to someone inside. The shithead was ignoring him. Screw being polite.

Matt huffed and rapped on the door. "Vince! McMahon, I'm not waiting any more!" He slammed the door open and marched inside. Vince was staring at him, taken aback. It turned out the person he was talking to was Chris Jericho, probably being congratulated for insulting Stephanie again.

"What's your problem, Junior! Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Chris snapped, waving his arms at the door. "Why don't you wait outside like a good little boy?"

Vince nodded in agreement, a frown marring his features. Matt would've done so if he cared at all about the repercussions of his next actions. Too bad he didn't give a fuck.

Matt gave Chris the finger before punching him. Chris tumbled off his chair to the floor, unprepared for the hit. He landed hard, slamming his head on the ground. Matt hauled the dazed Canadian out the door and slammed it shut.

Vince was sitting there in shock. He gaped at Matt and spluttered out, "How…dare…you…" 

Matt leaned over the desk, not bothering to sit down. "Listen carefully, Vince. I want out."

The owner swallowed and shook his head. "I'm not sure I understand. Do you mean Team Xtreme, because that's fine. We've seen that coming for a while now."

"Not Team Xtreme," Matt snapped. "Do you think I give a fuck about that now?! I want my contract here gone. I want out of this hellhole."

Vince didn't really have anywhere to go with his shocked face but somehow he looked even more surprised. "What do you mean…?"

Matt relished his next words. "I quit." He smirked and pulled up the overturned chair to sit in it. But he really didn't expect Vince's next words.

"I'm sorry, but that's really not feasible at this stage," Vince shook his head. These kids had the worst timing. Imagine losing one of his best young superstars just as the Alliance was making its move. 

"What?" Matt was now the one not understanding. "I'm sorry, I thought you said I couldn't leave, I must have some wax in my ears."

"You heard right. You can't leave. You have a contract which is legally binding and if you just leave, well, I'll sue you til you can't afford the clothes you're wearing." Vince stated, as he laid down his law. "I realise you're having personal problems at the moment, and so far, I've been allowing it to run its course, in the hope that you would sort it out. Apparently that's not possible but unfortunately, I just can't let you go at the moment."

Matt grimaced. That put a spanner in the works. There had to be someway out of this place. "Vince, what exactly does my contract specify that I do?"

"Well, if it wasn't obvious, that you keep wrestling in the WWF, unless injured or extenuating circumstances occur," Vince sat back in his chair, comfortably certain that things were now under control. Honestly, these young superstars were so temperamental.

Matt let a smile light up his face. Light bulb on. "Thanks for the info, Vince. This talk was just what I needed. Sorry to have inconvenienced you." He stood up and walked out, whistling. Suddenly, the world was a happier place. It was a wonder how revenge could brighten a person's day and his headache was becoming almost bearable. Now to find…The door shut behind him leaving a disconcerted Vince alone in his office. 

Vince tried to shake away the uncertainty clouding his thoughts. It was an unusual meeting, to say the least. And Vince wasn't sure he liked the look on young Matthew Hardy's face as he left. Oh well, he had bigger fish to fry. Vince promptly forgot about Matt as he returned to WWF business.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jeff had wandered the hallways of the hotel for about two hours now, asking about his missing brother. Now they had to leave in five minutes or miss the plane to the next town. Shit. What the hell was Matt doing? All his stuff was gone, but no note, no warning about him leaving. Jesus, this really took the cake. Matt had been acting like an asshole for a while now, but just running off? It was just too much. He somehow thrust down the sudden overwhelming surge of guilt and misery. He could worry about Lita and all that later. He needed to not think about that any more after a long sleepless night of chewing his own ass out for fucking around behind his brothers back. For doing whatever he did that made Matt hate him. For pretty much destroying Lita's relationship with Matt. All aboard the guilt train, it's about to leave the station.

Running a hand through his blue/green/yellow hair, Jeff swore under his breath before beginning the walk back to what was supposed to be his *and* Matt's room. He was almost there when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Rainbow Brite, you should start putting a leash on your assclown of a brother." 

Jeff turned around and gave Chris Jericho a half smile. "You're telling me. Haven't seen him around this morning?" 

"Nah, not since last night in Vince's office." Chris reached up and gingerly touched a bruise on his right cheek. "When you find him, can you tell him thanks for the punch and I'll be seeing him soon about it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff didn't like the sound of that. "What did Matt do now?"

"Well, nothing to horrible, just punched me out of Vance's office. That better have been one hell of an important meeting, he's marred my beautiful face." Chris started muttering under his breath.

"Okay, okay, thanks Chris," Jeff left the angry blonde in the corridor and quickly entered his room. Matt would just have to find his own way to the next town. Jeff ignored the guilty pang in his chest, grabbed his bag, looked at the time and ran out of the room. After much running and almost knocking down three very unhappy old ladies, Jeff then made a dramatic entrance into the parking lot by tripping over his own feet and somersaulting to the ground.

"Very smooth." A hand reached down and pulled Jeff to his feet.

"Hey Lita," Jeff stood unsteadily. "I didn't find him, but Jericho apparently had a tiff with him last night in Vince's office."

"Vince's office? What would he be doing in there?" Lita flung her hands in the air. She made a show of being angry and frustrated. Jeff didn't fall for it for a minute. She was as upset and scared as he was. Matt was missing and nothing had been going right lately. Not to mention Lita's announcement last night. God, Matt was never going to talk to him again when he found that out.

Jeff was currently too numb to think about his role in that. Every time he began to consider the possibility of being a father, he got stuck on the thought that he couldn't even always find a pair of matching socks let alone take care of a baby. It was just too much at the moment to take in. Too fucking much.

"I don't know." Jeff hitched his bag over his shoulder. "Lita, we have to go. We're going to miss the plane."

"What about Matt? Are we just going to leave him here?"

Jeff sighed. "Lita. You know the same as I do that if his stuff is gone and we can't find him anywhere, he's probably already left."

Lita turned her head away. "Yeah. I know." She suddenly put on a fake smile and brightened the visage. "We'd better get going then. Wouldn't want to be late." She swung her bag up over her shoulder and walked to the rental car.

Jeff felt his throat tighten as he pictured the tears spilling down Lita's face as she told him about the pregnancy. He swallowed and slowly followed her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jeff and Lita sat together in silence as RAW began. Matt still hadn't shown himself and Lita was freaking out about it. Jeff and Matt were supposed to be in a tag match and no one even knew where the fuck Matt was. Jeff sank his head in his hands and tried to ignore the bustle of the people frantically panicking around him.

What the fuck had happened to him and Matt? Why had everything gone so wrong? He hadn't see Matt like this, so angry, since they were kids. Although even then, Jeff had been absolutely clueless about what was going on, right until…Jeff was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of Stephanie McMahon going ringside, accompanying boos from the crowd and Lita hauling him off his feet.

"Come on, Jeff. We better tell Vince that Matt's a no show. Your match is first up once the evil bitch from hell is done in the ring." Lita ordered.

Jeff would've followed meekly had his attention not been caught by Stephanie McMahon's words on the TV the Techs had set up backstage. He pulled at Lita's arm and gestured to the TV. Lita frowned and stopped, both of them quiet as they watched the on screen images.
    
    Stephanie strolled around the ring obviously pleased with herself. "I have a *very* special announcement to make. Earlier this week the Hardcore title changed hands under the 24/7 rule to someone that nobody saw coming. Let's just have a little look at what happened, shall we?" She smirked and gestured to the titantron. "Roll the footage."

The screen went black for a moment then a shaky camera shot came up. Undertaker was faced away from the camera walking languidly down some no name street. The camera was obviously shouldered aside and knocked to the ground as someone ran into the Undertaker and bounced a brick off his head. He fell hard and was pinned by the mystery person, whose head was conveniently out of the camera shot. A referee suddenly appeared by the felled Taker and his attacker and pounded the concrete three times, declaring that the Hardcore belt had officially changed hands. Then the screen blanked again before coming up with image of a happily smirking Stephanie in the ring.

"Wasn't that just beautiful? But who is the mystery Hardcore champion? Who is the wonderful person who knocked the big bad Undertaker out cold with a hunk of stone?" 

Lita snorted in disgust at the image. "Stupid melodramatic bitch. Why doesn't she just reveal the mystery competitors name and get it over with. Everyone knows it'll just be some ECW loser trying to get on her good side. Or in her pants."

Jeff just nodded in acknowledgment. All of a sudden he was getting a bad feeling.

"Well, I was approached a few days ago by this mystery person, who offered the Hardcore title in exchange for joining me." Stephanie spoke slowly, obviously enjoying herself. "Hey. Rather than me telling you who he is, why doesn't he come on out?"

Jeff tensed and waited for the mystery person to come out. Somehow, he wasn't surprised when the Team Xtreme music started and Matt came strolling out, the Hardcore belt over his shoulder and a evil grin resting easily on his face.

Lita, however, was obviously taken completely off guard. "What is he doing? Jeff, what the hell is Matt doing?" She gripped his shoulder in a vice like grip. "He can't be joining the Alliance."

Matt waved at the crowd, visibly enjoying the vicious boos emanating from them. He jumped into the ring and smirked at Stephanie before taking the microphone. "Hey y'all. Looks to me like you might be a bit confused. I seem to be the bad guy here. After all, you are all waiting for my dear brother Jeff to come out and kick my ass, aren't ya?"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Well, I really doubt he wants to do that. We both know I'm the Hardy who knows how to fight. We both know I could always beat Jeff down." Matt paused, letting the crowd really get into their booing. He hoped Jeff was sitting backstage watching this. "And after all, I wouldn't want to put the life of a soon to be father in danger, would I?"

Jeff and Lita froze.

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Your very own Jeff Hardy is going to be a father. Who's the whore he's been doing? Who's the mother to be, you ask?" Matt brought a camera up to his face and looked down it, into Lita's eyes. "My *ex* girlfriend, Lita." The crowd roared in response.

Lita flinched at the emphasis on the word ex. 

All the workers who were watching the TV started whispering and muttering amongst themselves. Some gave Jeff and Lita dirty looks, others eyed Lita sympathetically and even more just sat in curious disbelief. Jeff, the loyal Hardy, who refused to turn on his brother even after all the shit he pulled, had been doing his brother's girlfriend all along. What a remarkable to turn of events. Vince was going to have kittens.

Jeff couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. 

"But hey, you can't keep a good man down, that's what I always say. And so I went and had a little encounter with the Undertaker. He's in hospital at the moment, in case you were wondering. I took the Hardcore belt as an offering to the other side. And I went to the person Lita has bitched about the most in the years I've known her, the owner of ECW, Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie was only too happy to let me join her company." Matt grinned into the crowd. This felt so damn good. Shit, the pain killers for his head aches didn't feel this good. He turned and smiled at Stephanie who smirked back at him. Oh, she was definitely liking this too. Anything to get one over Daddy dearest. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am now officially an Alliance member and we are going to destroy the WWF and everyone, and I mean *everyone*, who works for the WWF."

Lita and Jeff watched in silent anguish as Matt dropped the microphone and left the ring, arm in arm with Stephanie McMahon.

**********

For the sake of this Fic, Undertaker was the Hadrcore champ at the time. I really have no idea who was so I decide. Mwa ha ha ha. Author on a power trip. Ha ha hahahahaha!!!!

I know I promised more of my other fics but I just can't get this one out of my head. Fortunately, I know where it's going and it should been finished in a few weeks. Hopefully. Until then, the rest are on hiatus unless I get an idea in my head that won't go away. Sorry to Lisa because I know you want to see what happens to Edge and Christian in My Enemy's Enemy. I'll do my best to get it up soon.

Anyways, it's time for me to go eat chocolate. Stay tuned for more exciting installments.

Until next time. Bellerophon


	3. To Travel Blind

****

TITLE: The End Is The Beginning Is The End (3/10)

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these characters. Vince McMahon and the WWE does right now but just you wait til one day and I'm filthy rich, then we'll see who owns them

****

DISTRIBUTION: Can be found on Fanfiction.net if I ever get around to posting stuff. If you want, you can have, just let me know.

****

RATING: R

****

SUMMARY: Matt finds out a little secret and leaves Jeff and Lita only to discover something else that could tear them apart forever.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot believe I'm writing another Hardys fic. But I am. Once again, I've been reading Fics where Matt Hardy is the bad guy and I guess it just inspires me to write the opposite. It's set back around when they broke up.

****

TO TRAVEL BLIND

Matt sat comfortable in his private backstage locker room. Oh man, this was the shit. No loser of a brother sitting around annoying him, no psycho girlfriend bugging him about nothing. Just peace, quiet and two little pills he liked to call 'Headaches begone'. He began massaging his temples again and remembered the scene that had just happened in the ring. That had been so sweet. Of course, he hadn't seen Jeff or Lita's reaction but he could just imagine it. And would Vince have a stroke or what? Heh Heh. That was what Jeff and Lita got for trying to get one over Matthew Hardy.

He looked up as the door opened and Stephanie McMahon came through. "Thanks for getting me this room."

Stephanie waved the thanks away and sat down. "That was good work in the ring. Apparently Jeff and Lita were watching back stage."

Matt felt a slight pang but it quickly disappeared. "Good. I hope they fucking cried."

"That's just the attitude I like to have in ECW, Matt. I think you're going to fit right in. And as Hardcore Champion, let me tell you, there will be perks." Stephanie smiled suggestively and held out her hand. "Here's to a long working career together."

Smiling evilly, Matt took her hand and shook it gently. Things were looking up.

The happy moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Stephanie smirked at the sound. "Sounds like you have guests." Matt was going to get up and open the door when Stephanie put a hand out. "Oh no, allow me."

She opened the door and Matt saw who his 'guests' were. He swallowed his bitter fury down and waited to see what Jeff and Lita were going to say.

Stephanie glared at the red haired woman who stood framed in the doorway, together with his brother. She shouldered past Lita and stopped outside the door. "Matty, I'm going to have a talk to some of the boys, I'll be back soon to discuss your, uh, title," Stephanie blew him a kiss and smirked at Lita before leaving. Matt couldn't help but smile at Stephanie. She really was pretty fucking smart. She knew the best way to piss Lita off and she just said it, laden with affection and sexual inuendo. Matt didn't mind it if word got around that he was doing the boss, even if he wasn't really. If it hurt Lita, it had to be alright. 

Lita glared after Stephanie before looking at him with hurt eyes. Stupid bitch. Why was she upset? She had a brand spanking new Hardy, one who wouldn't go postal on her. She should be fucking jumping with joy. No more Matt, no more Matt and all that shit. Well apparently not. She looked like she was about to cry and Jeff looked damn pissed off.

Matt smiled. That was good. He would be in control here. He was the one in control, not Jeff, not Lita. Him. "Is there something you wanted?"

Lita opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out and Jeff, obviously seeing her distress, came to her rescue. "How did you find out?"

"Let's just say you two should be a bit more careful about where you discuss your *love* lives. I happened to overhear Lita's problem when she told you." Matt sat back, enjoying himself, feeling vindicated. Oh yeah, this felt much better. Jeff was the bad guy, Matt was just some poor sucker who got screwed over on the way. That felt good.

"Matt, I'm sorry you found out that way. But it just, it just happened. You've been acting so…" Jeff's voice drifted away. Matt didn't hear the words, but he knew them off by heart anyway. It was all his fault. If he hadn't been acting so distant lately, Jeff and Lita wouldn't have gotten so close against him. If he had just told Jeff why he didn't really ever want to see him, it might've been okay. If he had, god, so many things he could've done differently. 

But Jeff and Lita played their part too. 

"How could you do it, man?" Matt interrupted Jeff and asked *the* question. "I'm your freaking brother."

Jeff stared at him for a moment and Matt was struck by how mature Jeff seemed. Then Jeff answered in a quiet, smooth, dull voice. "I'm sorry."

That frank, emotionless apology just pissed Matt off more. If Jeff was going to give him a fake apology, he could at least try and pretend to mean it. Did decades of brotherhood mean nothing to him? "You piece of shit."

"Matt, please, can't we talk about this like adults?" Lita pleaded with him. Oh yeah, trust Lita to try and play the role of the grown up so he looked like the shit head. 

"Don't talk to me, you slut! I bet you'd have been doing us both if I'd even wanted to fuck you." Matt spat out the angry, harsh words just before Jeff pushed him.

"Don't start on Lita, Matt, don't you fucking dare. You act like an asshole for ages and just expect us to forgive and forget? You pushed *us* away. We didn't want things to change," Jeff was starting to get angry. That made Matt just a little but happier. Made him feel just a little bit more sane.

"Fuck you. I might've acted like a loser but if I did, you sure as hell deserved it." Matt smirked at his younger brother, feeling quiet in control.

"What did I do!?" Jeff yelled, sounding distraught. Sure the bastard was upset, he damn well should be. He's got Matt Hardy as an enemy now. "What did I do to you to make you hate me!?"

"What did you do!? Fuck, Jeff, what didn't you do!?" Matt couldn't explain himself any better than that. And he could see that Jeff didn't understand, would probably never understand. The thought just shook him up more.

"That's a great explanation, Matt. Good reasons there." Jeff huffed.

"What more do I need? You've been doing my oh so loving girlfriend behind my back! That's not enough?!" Matt yelled at him, angry to hear anguish in his voice. He needed to get it together. He didn't need Jeff thinking he was hurting here too. He needed to get back in control. "You're a loser, Jeff. You always have been, and you always will be. Just as well you've found someone as easy as Lita, it's not like there's anyone else who want to touch a pussy piece of shit like you."

Jeff took a step towards him, arm raised as though he wanted to hit Matt. Fuck, he probably did want to hit Matt. And Matt welcomed the thought.

"Go on, Jeff, hit me!" Matt yelled. "You know you want to, so just do it, you chicken shit!" He pushed Jeff again and again until he could see Jeff getting angrier and angrier. But he was refusing to fight back. Matt felt the red anger rise and he let Jeff go. He walked away from him, and Jeff followed.

"Matt. I don't want to hit you. You're my brother," he said softly to Matt's back.

He turned and punched Jeff without thinking. Jeff spun away to the ground and Matt went to follow him, to really lay into him. That's what the blood pounding in his head called out for him to do. Give Jeff what he really deserved. He picked up Jeff by the collar and punched him again, relishing the drips of blood now sliding out of Jeff's nose. Matt was about to punch Jeff again when he felt someone pulling at his shoulder, trying to hold him off Jeff. Matt felt blind rage overtake him. No one stopped him any more. No one was allowed to hold him back. No one. Not even Lita.

Matt pushed Jeff away hard and turned, ready to punch her as well. He had already balled his fist and drawn his arm back before he realised what he was doing. This was Lita. Matt felt the blood drain away from his face as he lowered his arm. No, not in control at all.

Lita had cowered away from him. She now straightened slowly and asked him hesitantly, "Matt?"

Matt turned away. Except he couldn't escape from her eyes in his mind. Her shining sad, lost, frightened eyes. Once he would've done anything to make that look disappear from her beautiful eyes. Now he just wanted her to leave. He wanted her gone so he wouldn't have to think of how he almost just hit her. Of how his brother was now standing in front of her to defend her. Of how she was pregnant and the baby wasn't his. Of how the baby was Jeff's.

"Matt, please. I love you," she whispered. "Please."

"Get out," he whispered. All of a sudden he felt so nauseous. He turned back around and screamed, "Get the fuck outta here!"

Lita swallowed and reached to him. Matt flinched away and Jeff pulled Lita out of the room without a word and shut the door quietly behind them.

Matt stared at the closed door for a moment before feeling the bile rise. He rushed to the toilet, stumbling as the ground suddenly became uneven. He just made it, throwing up violently. He didn't know how long he sat there, head rested against the seat, waiting for the pills to kick in and somehow knowing that this time they weren't going to work. He felt the clamp tighten over his head and whimpered as tears ran down his face. God, let it stop. Let it stop, let it stop, let it stop, let it stop, let… in the back if his mind, through the roaring pain, Matt heard someone come in the room. But he couldn't find the strength to stand up and find out who it was. Instead he turned his head and waited for some one to appear. He prayed silently that who ever it was could help him feel better. Could help make the pain go away.

Stephanie knocked lightly and waited for that cute angry southern voice to answer. She stood outside for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and barging in through the door. She entered the room and looked around. Weird, there was no one inside. Stephanie could've sworn Matt was in here before she left. And there was crap thrown every where. What the hell happened while I was gone? She wandered around the room and was about to sit down and wait for Matt to come back from where ever he'd gone when she heard the oddest little noise.

Stephanie wasn't sure but she thought she could hear someone crying. Softly, but definitely crying and it kinda sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. She stood slowly and walked to the bathroom door. Peeking uncertainly around the door, Stephanie froze when she saw Matt.

He sat hunched over the toilet, tears streaming down his face. His head rested against the seat and Stephanie wasn't sure but she thought she could see drops of bright red intermixed with the vomit in the toilet. He looked up at her pleadingly with big brown, pain filled eyes. 

"Steph? My head hurts," He whispered pathetically, followed by another little whimper.

Stephanie came to her senses and ran to his side. She felt his forehead just as her estranged mother used to when she was sick. He was clammy and sweaty and all things gross. Stephanie resisted the urge to withdraw her hand and groan 'ewwwww' and then say something typically bitchy like 'trust my luck to pick the sick horse'. Instead, she pulled out her mobile phone and dialled 911. A fever was one thing. Blood and vomit living together in a toilet was another. It was time for the professionals. 

"Matt?" Stephanie stroked his hair. "Matt. I'm calling an ambulance, okay? I'm gonna get you to a hospital?"

Matt nodded slowly before wincing and closing his eyes. Stephanie sat there holding him and waited for the ambulance officers to arrive.

**********

Okay. Another chapter for this should be out in four days. Can't type. Too busy having a panic attack about school tests.


	4. To Pull Apart

****

TITLE: The End Is The Beginning Is The End (4/10)

****

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

****

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

****

CATEGORY: WWF

****

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these characters. Vince McMahon and the WWE does right now but just you wait til one day and I'm filthy rich, then we'll see who owns them

****

DISTRIBUTION: Can be found on Fanfiction.net if I ever get around to posting stuff. If you want, you can have, just let me know.

****

RATING: R

****

SUMMARY: Matt finds out a little secret and leaves Jeff and Lita only to discover something else that could tear them apart forever.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot believe I'm writing another Hardys fic. But I am. Once again, I've been reading Fics where Matt Hardy is the bad guy and I guess it just inspires me to write the opposite. It's set back around when they broke up.

****

TO PULL APART

Vince began the staff meeting, noting in resignation that Matthew Hardy was late. Again.

He huffed in annoyance as he considered how much trouble that boy had been since the unfortunate breakdown of Team Xtreme. His performance skills had gone straight downhill. Not to mention his social skills. 

In fact, most of the others refused to work with him now, calling him temperamental and moody. Even the other heels were staying away from Matthew. He took people on by himself, he roomed by himself and he pretty much lived by himself. Vince never saw him at any WWF social events. And the only reason Vince hadn't already fired him was because he had such heel value. The crowd hated him like no one else. It was a major source of annoyance to all the other heels who put such effort into being bad guys, and Matt Hardy just came along and went became the crowds favourite man to hate without any apparent effort at all. 

But here he was now. Slamming the door open, Matt marched inside and gave pretty much the entire room a dirty look before finding a corner to sit in. It had been four months since Team Xtreme had crumbled apart, three months since the Alliance was beaten, two months and two weeks since Vince gave Matt a job in the WWF in exchange for the Hardcore title and two months since he lost the title back to who many people considered it's rightful owner, the Undertaker.

Vince began speaking, almost automatically as he pondered on a solution for that situation. Matthew used to be a competent, charismatic performer who wasn't afraid to challenge any opponent, despite size or reputation. And now, well, Vince had seen his fair share of heels. Hell, he'd brought in most of them. But Matthew, he was out of control. He didn't listen to orders, he attacked people out of the blue for apparently no reason and he flat out refused to do as Vince asked him. The only people Matt avoided in confrontation were his estranged brother and girlfriend, now down to his brother since Lita had taken leave to have her baby.

And *that* was something that Vince wanted nothing to do with. McMahon personal business in the limelight was fine, but his wrestlers knew he preferred them to leave their personal issues at the door. Granted, that was mostly ignored but Lita's pregnancy had caused an uproar and Vince was very glad to see her gone.

Anyway, hopefully Matthew would get over his rebel state of mind and begin looking after his career again, like he used to. After all, that was what Matt Hardy used to be known for. His incredible work ethic, the way he pushed himself harder than anyone else. Maybe that was just around the corner. Vince prayed Matthew would stop being angry at the world and remember he had to live in it, just like everybody else. 

Matt, meanwhile, was ignoring Vince as he spoke and was trying, and failing, to pretend he wasn't stuck in an enclosed space with his brother. It was a bit of a problem when he had spent a fair part of the last four months avoiding Jeff. He sat down and drifted off into thought. He'd overheard someone saying Jeff was going to move in with Lita, and they were going to be a family. Funny how the thought of what happened still sent shivers of rage and pain and humiliation and desperation down his back. 

Jeff had turned around when he walked in, and Matt had looked at him for a moment. He'd looked in Jeff's eyes and remembered how he used have comradery. He used to have someone he thought he could always count on. He used have a brother. Sometimes Matt caught himself thinking that he missed Jeff. He would yell inwardly at himself, abuse himself for ever thinking that. Matt didn't miss Jeff. He didn't.

And it didn't seem like Jeff was missing him. Not with impending father-hood and a girlfriend at home, playing house for him. But that was okay. Because Matt didn't miss Jeff either. Pffff, likewise for that whore, Lita. Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch. Matt repeated it in his mind. It made him feel better sometimes. Not today though. Today. he just remembered the good times and felt the familiar black tendrils of depression crawl in his mind. 

Matt searched his pockets for the little container of pills. Pain killers prescribed by doctors, made to fight migraines which could take down an elephant. He knew it was a bit brazen to be seen swallowing pills in a staff meeting in front of his boss, but fuck it. Matt had stopped caring about that shit a while ago. He dry swallowed them and waited for the sweet numbness to take hold. 

So now Lita was gone for an untold amount of time. Good. He hoped she was gone for good. 

Matt was glad to see the back of that bitch. She had tried to talk to him before she left, to 'make amends' as she put it. Matt had soon set her straight. There were no fucking amends here. Just backstabbing, betrayal, and one angry son of a bitch. And he wouldn't forgive and forget. He'd rather die first.

Heh, heh, heh. Oh, the irony.

Matt was jolted out of his daze by the sound of his phone beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. Shit. It was *the* call. It was the doctor. 

It was times like these that he missed Stephanie. Oh sure, she was a conniving, scheming bitch. But she had a wicked sense of humour, hated Lita with a passion and knew what it was like to be the bad guy. And she had been good to him in the Alliance. She had taken care of him when he couldn't see straight, made all the appointments, talked to all the doctors, the specialists. Of course, she said it was because he was the Hardcore champion and nothing more, but if that were true, she would've cut him off as soon as the Alliance had been put out of business.

She hadn't, though. She looked after him after that. While Triple H was out in therapy, she had come to visit him. And now they were…

Matt stood, trying to be quiet so Vince wouldn't give him a hard time, but his chair scraped and Matt was reasonably sure Vince would've seen him leave anyway.

"Matthew, you are in a staff meeting, personal calls can wait." Vince snapped. He didn't know what Matt Hardy was thinking, just leaving in the middle of a meeting.

Matt considered the situation. A room full of watching people waiting for his reaction, his brother carefully not looking at him and a life changing phone call. Hmmm. What to do. 

Matt smiled nicely at Vince and gave him the finger before pushing over his chair and walking out. He could hear the shocked gasps of people as he slammed the door shut behind him. That brought a real smile to his face. When was Vince going to lean that he didn't give a damn about what Vince did to him, he didn't care who Vince put him in matches with, as long as it wasn't that pussy piece of shit, Jeff. Vince did that once and Matt had flat out refused to walk out. Given, Vince had been pissed but he learnt just how much Matt didn't want to be near his brother. 

Matt found an empty room and answered his mobile. "Dr. Stanley?" 

The low deep voice of his specialist answered. "Good afternoon, Matthew. How are you today?" 

"I feel like shit just like every other day. Why don't we cut the chit chat and get down to business?" Matt snapped, trying not to let the fear and anxiety show through in his voice. The doctor chuckled, ruffling Matt's feathers. For some reason, Dr Stanley never rose to the bait, never got angry despite Matt's best efforts to piss him off. He insisted on being nice and cheerful and funny. Matt was loathe to admit it but Dr Stanley was one of the few people he actually liked lately. 

"Straight to the point then, my boy. We got the results of the tests back and..." Matt was so absorbed in his Doctors words that he didn't hear the door open or see someone enter the room quietly behind him. He listened closely, injecting appropriate 'yes's and 'no's into the conversation. But he couldn't comprehend it. Four months. That was it. That was everything now. Four fucking months. 

Jeff stood quietly in the back of the room, behind his brother. Jeff hadn't actually spoken to Matt for about a month. It still was hard to think that Matt was no longer a major part of his life. It was even harder to wach Matt go downhill like he had been lately. 

Watching Matt, Jeff noticed not for the first time how unhealthy Matt appeared. Pale skin, dark circles under his eyes and messy unkempt hair. Not only that, but Matt had lost a lot of weight, far thinner than he had a right to be. He was still muscled but so much of his mass was gone and Jeff found that so disconcerting when Matt had always been the bigger out of the two of them. 

Frankly, Jeff didn't know why he followed Matt out of that staff meeting. He didn't know what he hoped to accomplish. Maybe it was the thought of Lita sitting in their home at North Carolina, asking timidly about Matt every time Jeff called. The son of a bitch didn't deserve her. But Jeff knew he would do anything to make her happy. 

But then again, maybe he missed his brother. 

All of a sudden, Matt blew up at whoever he was talking to. "Yes, I know I have to take the pills! I know I have to come in for check ups! I know what I fucking have to do! Stanley, we both knew this was coming and four months was more than either of us expected. Stephanie has got everything organised." 

Jeff froze. What was Matt talking about? Stephanie? No way could he be talking about Stephanie McMahon. She was off while Triple H was rehabilitating. And what was he saying about pills, check up and four months? Separately, they didn't sound like much, but put together, they created an awful picture. 

"Sorry...I know I can come and see you...no, not yet. I don't want to stop working yet...I'll tell Vince when you think I can't work any more...no, it's not dangerous...I'll be fine, Doc, for four months, for four months at least...okay, I'll see you next week." Matt hung up and turned around, already dialling Stephanie's phone number. He was about to press send when he saw Jeff standing in front of the door. What the fuck? Matt would've been more concerned about what Jeff was doing in the same room with him, but then again, he had just received some fairly horrendous news. 

"Get out of the way." Matt snapped, trying to push past Jeff. But either Jeff had gotten stronger or Mat's health was already going downhill because Jeff easily pushed him back.

"What was that about, Matt?" Jeff asked, thinking that maybe it hadn't been the best of ideas to follow Matt into the room. 

Matt raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? Did Jeff honestly expect him to just forget everything and share news? Fuck that. "Like it's any of your business, now get out of my way." 

"Four months, Matt? What does that mean? Why are you taking pills?" Jeff pushed onwards. 

Matt swallowed back bitter anger. "None of your business." He guessed old habits died hard when it came to protecting Jeff from things like this. 

"Matt, what's wrong with you? Are you sick? Please, tell me if something's wrong." Jeff sounded desperate now. In fact, he sounded just like he did when they were kids and Jeff was trying to find out what Matt was hiding from him as a child.

"I'm sick. Sick and tired of having to look at your face, dumbfuck." Matt struggled against niggling thoughts that he should tell Jeff, confide in him. He pushed them away. He had Stephanie for that. He didn't need his loser brother any more. 

Maybe if you keep telling yourself that, you'll believe it, a voice said in the back of his mind. Matt smothered it with thoughts of Jeff and Lita together.

"Don't, Matt. Don't push me away now." Jeff begged to him. "Please tell me what's happening to you." 

Matt sneered down at his brother, "Why the fuck should I tell you anything?" 

Jeff hesitated before answering. "Because I care about you. I always cared about you, no matter what was going on. You're my brother and nothing will ever change that." 

Matt recoiled away from the overwhelming urge he was feeling to take refuge in his brother's love. It was reassuring, this familiar feeling of closeness. But at the same time, he couldn't get away from the burning feeling of anger and betayal that wouldn't leave him alone. "Why should that mean anything to me?" 

Jeff's voice cracked as he spoke. "Because I love you." 

Matt felt stinging in his eyes and his vision blurred. God, why did everything have to be so hard? Matt couldn't understand what he was suppose to do here. Jeff was missing him, he said so, Jeff didn't hate him. Jeff had fucked his girfriend, gotten her pregnant. Matt had been an asshole for ages before pushing them both away. Matt had been betrayed but he had betrayed Jeff. Jeff had betrayed Matt, but had been reeling from Matt's betrayal. What the fuck was he supposed to do? 

Matt glanced at his brother. Jeff stood before him, shoulders low and arms listless. He was staring hopefully at Matt, expecting god know's what. Matt wanted nothing more than to hide in a cave. This unexpected attempt at a reconciliation was too much. After finding out the results from numerous tests, Matt couldn't deal with this. He couldn't fucking deal with anything. He was the camel, it was the proverbial straw and his back had just broken. 

Swallowing, Matt pushed away any sympathetic thoughts for Jeff. It hurt too much to look at Jeff, Jesus, it hurt to even think of Jeff. Matt wasn't sure he could deal with any more pain at the moment. So he reached into the familiar well of hatred and dredged up a bucket of crap to throw at Jeff. 

"Fuck you, Jeff. You don't fucking love me. and I sure as hell don't love you. Why don't you do us both a favour and get out of my sight." Matt spat out, hating the taste of the words in his mouth. 

Jeff just shook his head. 

Matt hitched back a sob and reached deep. God, would it ever stop hurting? "I'm serious, Jeff. I don't want look at you any more." 

"Matt, we're brothers," Jeff implored. Matt could sense this was Jeff's last effort, he wouldn't be able to take any more rejection from his adored older brother.

"I don't have a brother." 

Jeff flinched at those words and nodded slowly. Matt couldn't understand why, but he was too preoccupied with escaping the oppressive room to analyse Jeff's actions. He didn't know how he got across to the door, but he did. He opened it and quickly walked out, looking back once and regretted it. 

The last he saw of his brother before the door swung shut was Jeff standing alone, utter desolation evident and tears slipping down his face. 

Matt swallowed once, pushed away the thoughts in his mind and walked away. 

**************

And another chapter bites the dust! Hey hey, I'm back and there will be more up in a few days.

XXX000

Bellerophon


	5. To Fall Aside

Because it takes me awhile to get these chapters out, if anyone wants to read previous chapters, you can find them at fanfiction.net.

TITLE: The End Is The Beginning Is The End (5/10)

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

EMAIL: bellerophon_666@hotmail.com 

CATEGORY: WWF

DISCLAIMER: Don't own these characters. Vince McMahon and the WWE does right now but just you wait til one day and I'm filthy rich, then we'll see who owns them.

DISTRIBUTION: Can be found on Fanfiction.net if I ever get around to posting stuff. If you want, you can have, just let me know.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Matt finds out a little secret and leaves Jeff and Lita only to discover something else that could tear them apart forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot believe I'm writing another Hardys fic. But I am. Once again, I've been reading Fics where Matt Hardy is the bad guy and I guess it just inspires me to write the opposite. It's set back around when they broke up.

****

TO FALL ASIDE

The match had been progressing fairly decently. He hadn't broken any bones with screwy landings, like he kept expecting to do. And he hadn't seriously hurt anyone else either. Hospital for a few weeks was as far as he was willing to inflict. He'd spent far too long in and out of hospital beds to put anyone else through that crap as well.

So far he'd managed to keep Vince in the dark, regarding his little problem. But how long that would last he didn't know. Soon the time would come where he would have to leave wrestling for good.

Matt pulled away from his opponent and Irish-whipped him into the corner. Helms staggered off the buckles and Matt DDT'd him. Shane felt his head ache. God, did Matt Hardy have a lot of impact or what? Maybe it was a bad idea to pick a fight with him but Shane needed some sort of revenge for Matt costing him the Euopean title the last RAW. 

Matt had run in and interfered in Helms's match just for the hell of it. Helms had been annoying him for ages with that whole superhero thing anyway. Why should he get to be European champion? NO fucking reason, that was what.

Helms moaned and glared up at him. "What did I do to you? Why're you doing this?"

"I was bored," Matt sneered down at him. He decided to end the match quickly, he was getting a weird feeling in his stomach.

He hauled up Helms and was about to pull off a Neckbreaker when the room began to swim around him. Matt staggered and dropped Helms, trying in vain to stay on his feet. Soon the dizziness became to much and he stumbled and fell to the canvas. 

Matt hit hard and the sudden impact stunned him. That, coupled with his overwhelming dizziness, meant when Helms pinned his shoulders he just couldn't find the strength to raise them. Even after the three count he lay there, unable to move without feeling sick. He held his breath and waited for the world to stop spinning around him. Then the EMTs arrived.

Jeff and Lita watched RAW at their home in North Carolina. They sat close together and held hands as Matt was lifted onto a stretcher. 

"Jeff, something's wrong with him," Lita whispered. "I can just tell there's something going on."

"I know." Jeff squeezed her hand, his heart aching when he heard her love for Matt still evident in her voice. Would she ever get over him? "He won't return calls, he refuses to see either of us. Hopefully, he'll stop being angry soon and contact us."

"Yeah," Lita paused and Jeff waited for her to continue. She didn't disappoint. "Jeff, what happened when you and Matt were kids? Why won't you tell me?"

Jeff frowned and squeezed his eyes shut. It was hard to think of that time from Matt's perspective when he hadn't even known something was going on right until the end. The whole time Jeff had been completely clueless. "I've told you, Lita. It's not my story to tell. It was about Matt and I didn't even know about it for ages. But that's probably when he got most of his issues."

"Issues?"

"Doesn't trust a lot of people." Jeff sighed. "He didn't trust you at the start. But forget about that. Just forget I ever told you anything. Matt refuses to talk about that and he won't talk to me for a decade if he finds out I've been telling you anything."

"Fine," Lita pouted.

Jeff turned most of his attention back to the screen and watched the mini drama unfold, but part of him could never forget the slight bulge in Lita's abdomen. He unconsciously circled his hand over her stomach. Lita smiled, despite her inner anguish and covered his hand with her own.

They continued to watch the show in companiable silence.

Helms was walking up the ramp concern also evident on his face, JR and King were babbling about how Matt's quality of work had been going downhill, and the crowded audience was muted in its response. The end result of the match and how it had come about had a sobering effect on everyone,including those watching backstage.

Except for one person who was sitting in his office. Anger and frustration made him kick over his chair and snarl out his next words. "Tell Matthew Hardy that when he's done fighting my authority and screwing up matches to get his ass in my office. That boy has had this coming for a long time."

*************

Matt struggled as the doctor on hand tried to examine him. "I'm fine now, I just had a headspin." He snapped at the doctor and sat up slowly to avoid anymore falling down incidents. He pushed away the hands of the EMTs who were trying to restrain him. 

A stage hand approached him. "Excuse me, Mr Hardy. Mr McMahon would like to see you in his office as soon as possible."

Matt stood up off the stretcher and rubbed the back of his head where it still ached slightly. "I bet those weren't his exact words."

"Not exactly, Mr Hardy."

Matt pushed the orderlies away. "Back off," he growled, getting seriously irritated by their overbearing presence. They stepped back as one, intimidated by his dark eyed glare. He smirked at that. It was still amusing that people were afraid of him. 

He left the First Aid room and walked carefully to his locker room. He dropped in quickly and picked up a folder. He conceded that finally it was time to tell Vince the truth. It was time to let wrestling go. God, it was easy to think that but wrestling was what had been keeping him sane. It had stopped him from completely losing control. And now it was time to move on.

Matt forced his legs to walk to Vince's office. It was one of the hardest things he ever did. He gripped the folder containing all his catscans and doctor's notes. It would tell Vince all he needed to know. He arrived at the office all too soon and summoned the courage to knock on his bosses door.

"Come in," Vince's voice boomed out.

Matt breathed in and out and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Matthew, good of you to come so quickly. Now, I saw that little incident with Hurricane Helms and quite frankly, I will not put up with such unproffessional behavior in the future. Furthermore..." Vince was about to really get into his lecture, so Matt decided to intervene. It was now or never.

"Vince, before you continue I think there's something you should know." Matt sat down in a chair across from Vince and slid the folder in his hand across the desk. "All the information is in there, if you'd just read it."

Vince opened it and an unhappy frown settled over his face as he saw all the medical documents it contained.

"I want to apologise for the way I've been acting lately." Matt said slowly. He couldn't help but think about Jeff and Lita then. He wondered if they'd been watching his behaviour. He wondered if Jeff still wanted them to reconcile. Jeff had been gone for about three weeks now, leaving a week after their little confrontation to be with Lita. Matt still missed him sometimes, even though he tried not to feel it.

"Okay, Matthew, okay," Vince said, distracted as he looked at one MRI.

Matt watched as Vince skimmed over one letter as the connotations of the folder's contents became clear. "The doctors say I have about two months now."

Vince looked up from the folder in shock. "Matthew, I had, I had no idea." He stuttered out the words.

"No one does, Vince. Except..." Matt trailed off. Vince didn't know Stephanie had been seeing him. Maybe it would be better to leave that little tidbit out. "I guess I just didn't want to tell anyone."

"Well, I don't know quite what to say," Vince was clearly at a loss for words. 

Matt cleared his throat and began speaking. "Vince, you don't have to say anything. It's time for me to stop wrestling. It's too dangerous now for both me and anyone else in the ring with me."

"Yes, well, I apologise for what I said earlier." Vince gathered his thoughts. "Of course, you're released from your contract. Are you organised with health care and insurance and the like?"

Matt smiled as he thought of Stephanie. "Yeah. I have someone good taking care of me."

"It's been an honor to have you working for this company, Matthew. I realise things must've been difficult the last few months but I have a very high opinion of you and the WWF will keep you in is memory of great performers." Vince smiled wickedly. "You were one hell of a heel lately, even if it did annoy the hell out of me."

Matt swallowed. "Thank you. It means a lot coming from you, Vince. And I want to thank you for not letting me quit when I wanted to. Wrestling has been very important to me lately." 

Vince closed the folder and handed it back to Matt. He held out his hand to Matt. Matt smiled at him and shook hs hand. "Its been an honor." Matt let go and stood up quickly, feeling a huge part of his life slip away from him. He walked to the door and looked back.

"Goodbye, Matthew. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything." Vince nodded to him.

"I won't, Vince. Goodbye and thanks for everything." He felt the stinging in his eyes and knew it was time to leave.

Matt walked out, his courage failing him and he couldn't stop the tears escaping his eyes. He surreptiously wiped them away and stumbled down the hallway, vision still blurry. He felt the dizziness rise before he could find his balance and as the hallway tilted, he collapsed against the wall. Everything went black as he slid to the floor.

Chris Jericho turned into the hallway from one of its many corners and immediately saw the surly man pressed against the floor. He frowned and considered the siuation. Matt Hardy was an asshole. He treated everyone like crap, he beat people up for no reason, he refused to take part in work events. He was a total loser who no one wanted to work with anymore.

But he used to be a good guy and one of Chris's closest friends. He used to be friendly and funny and loyal. And it had been a tough year. Chris couldn't imagine what it was like to lose the girl that most people thought was the love of your life to your brother, who was also your travel buddy, work mate and best friend. It was all pretty fucked up.

"Matt?" Chris didn't touch him, but he could see there was something wrong. Matt's eyes were closed tightly and his hands gripped the ground. "Matt, it's Chris."

Matt peered out at him, the world still spining around him. "No shit, sherlock. The fuck do you want?"

"You look like shit, Matt. I just thought you might need a hand."

"No thanks, Y2J, don't need anyone's help, especially yours," Matt ground out. His pride forced him to stand unsteadily. He tried to storm away but his legs gave out and Matt felt his facade of bravado crack as Chris caught him.

"Looks to me like you need help, Junior," Chris said as he set Matt back on his feet. 

"Not from you," Matt tried to walk away but Chris held his arm and walked with him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to be held responsible when the caretakers find you huddled up in a corner, puking your guts out which is what it looks like you're about to do." Chris stated, realising how much Matt really did look like crap. He was thin, pale, sickly. Something had to be going on. Matt normally looked great, taking great care of himself.

"Gee thanks Chris. Just don't expect too much gratitude," Matt muttered.

Chris huffed jokingly. "Jeez, Matt. Get over yourself for just one second. Lets try to remember I'm pretty much the only person you haven't completely alienated here." He had to admit, his curiosity was piqued. Matt really wasn't the sort to accept help no matter how he was acting. 

Matt rolled his eyes. It didn't matter for shit anymore whether the people in the WWF did or didn't like him. They walked together slowly like that until they reached Matt's room.

Chris supported Matt with one arm and opened the door to his locker room with the other. He helped him inside and sat him down. 

"What's going on, Matt?" Chris asked, determined to find out the truth.

"None of your business, Jericho," Matt muttered. He would've put a lot more venom in his voice but his head was pounding. He really didn't feel up to having a verbal fight with Chris Jericho at the moment.

"Well, I'm making it my business." Chris huffed. "You used to be an alright guy. Okay, what happened with Jeff and Lita, I don't want to know about that. But you've obvously got something wrong with you. You look majorly sick and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

Matt rolled his eyes. He was about to start to really mouth off to Chris, get him so pissed off that he'd just leave, but something interrupted him.

The bathroom door burst open and Stephanie McMahon came running out. "Surprise, Nucklehead!" She squealed. "I saw what happened and I think it's time you finally stopped..." She gradually stopped talking as it sunk in that Chris Jericho was in the room as well. "Uh..."

Chris gaped. "What is she doing here?"

Matt smled weakly at Stephanie. "Wasn't expecting you till next week."

"Yeah," she said distractedly, "Hunter's being an ass so I decided to come and visit. What is he doing here?"

Matt eyed them both. Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho in an enclosed space. This was potentially a very bad situation for his headache. 

"Uh, Chris was just helping me carry some stuff here. Stephanie is, uh, she's my new sponsor?" Matt tried to come up with reasons, one not to worry Stephanie and the other so he wouldn't have to explain the actual reason to Chris.

They both looked at him like he was an idiot. Matt smiled humourlessly. "Fine. Here's what's going on."

And he explained to them both about what had happened in his fight and why he was leaving the WWF. 

***********

Sorry to everyone about the delay in getting my chapters out. I seriously have about five more sitting around waiting to be typed up and I just don't have enough time to do it. Except in about two weeks, I've got time off school (woo-hoo!) so there should be a bucketload for you people, my adoring fans, to read.

Until then…


	6. To Step Forwards

TITLE: The End Is The Beginning Is The End (6/10) R

AUTHOR: Bellerophon

EMAIL:bellerophon_666@hotmail.com

RATING: R

CATEGORY: WWE

DISTRIBUTION: Anyone who wants, just let me know. Can be found on fanfiction.net.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them but I really wish I did.

SUMMARY: Matt finds out a little secret and leaves Jeff and Lita only to discover something else that could tear them apart forever.

****

TO STEP FORWARDS

"Are you still trying to call Chris Jericho?"

Jeff looked up to see Lita wander into their kitchen. She opened the fridge and brought out some pre-prepared snacks. Jeff pulled a face at watching her eat cottage cheese on cucumber. "Yeah, I'm about to give him another try. I cannot believe you eat that."

Lita responded by taking another bite of the weird concoction. "I'm pregnant. That's my excuse."

Putting the phone down, Jeff knelt down before Lita and put his ear to her swollen abdomen. "You certainly are." Jeff closed his eyes and felt Lita run her hands trough his hair. "I have to keep trying. No one else knows how to get in contact with Matt or they won't tell me."

Lita didn't say anything, just kept stroking Jeff's hair. 

"I can't explain it, Li," Jeff wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know why but I just feel like we're running out of time. I feel like we need to talk to Matt now." He hugged Lita for a little longer before standing up and picking up the phone again.

The cucumber and cottage cheese were put back in the fridge and Lita went wandering back out of the kitchen. Jeff looked after her and sighed. Sometimes, it seemed like Lita didn't want to find Matt. Shaking his head, he dialled Jericho's number again.

This time someone answered.

"I don't want my long distance service changed! Take me off your damn list, you've called me three times already!"

Jeff raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "Uh, Chris, it's Jeff Hardy."

"Oh..." There was a small pause before Chris Jericho began speaking. "Hey, Jeff. Sorry 'bout that. Uh...how's Lita?"

"Good. She's eating really gross food but I'm told that's normal," Jeff answered, wondering if it would be rude to cut straight to the chase. "Look, Chris, not to be rude or anything but do you know where Matt's living these days?"

Chris coughed and stalled for time while he thought. "Why would I know where he is?"

"I called around and some guys said you two were getting to be friends."

"Oh yeah? What guys?" Chris decided to try rambling as an attempt to get Jeff off the line so he could call Matt. "I haven't really talked to anyone at work lately. It's been pretty hectic and I'm not in any alliances or anything so...plus most people aren't talking to me at the moment anyway. Like I said, who were you talking to because spreading information like that is really rude...or something. Anyway, I was talking to Vince last week and..."

"Chris, please?" Jeff interrupted him. "I know something's going on. I know something's wrong with Matt."

Chris sighed. Matt hadn't said anything about Jeff or contact details. And it was just Chris's humble opinion but he thought it was about time the two siblings reconciled. He had talked to Stephanie last night and she said that she thought Matt wanted to talk to Jeff too.

"Matt's living by himself, most of the time." Chris frowned. "Except half the time she'll be over there with him."

Jeff frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? Who will he be with?" There was an unusually jealous or bitter tinge to Jericho's voice then.

Chris cleared his throat. "Uh...not important. Just forget I said anything, Junior."

Shaking his head, Jeff ignored it, "So what's the address?"

"Man, I'm going out on a limb here because I know you two have issues that need to be sorted, so don't go domestic violence on me, okay?" Chris tried to convince himself he was doing the right thing. Matt and Jeff really did need to talk. And he knew there wouldn't be much more time to do it.

"Scout's honour. Where's Matt?"

"You would've been a crappy scout, Jeff." Chris sighed. "He's living in North Carolina, probably about an hour and a half, two hour drive from you. It's a house outside a town called Pickering."

"Thanks, Jericho. This...well, it means a lot to me." Jeff cleared his throat. "So...what's the address?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sun was dappled across the ceiling. Sometimes, if you watched long enough, you could see pictures in the shapes. Matt knew this because he had been staring at the ceiling for about an hour. It was too nice and comfortable just lying in bed. The sun was warm, he was good and sleepy and Stephanie was also cuddled into his arms.

It had been a few weeks since he left the WWF for good. He still watched it when he got the chance. It was a chance to keep an eye on Jericho and Stephanie seemed to get a kick out of seeing him get beaten up. At least, that's why she said she watched it. 

It had been hard for Stephanie and Matt knew she and Chris had developed some sort of weird friendship over the past weeks. They chatted and insulted each other over the phone and Stephanie kept Chris up to date on...things. 

Ever since she left Triple H, Stephanie had been living with Matt. Which was just one reason of many that explained why they were in bed together.

It was one of those mornings where he just couldn't believe what was going to happen to him over the next month and a bit. It was inconceivable when the world felt so perfectly at ease. Normally Matt had one of those damn headaches or was feeling like he was about to puke his guts out. But this morning he was perfectly at ease. The only thing spoiling it was the ever constant feeling about Jeff and Lita.

Matt knew he had to talk to his brother and ex-girlfriend. He had to resolve this before...he had to speak to Jeff and Lita and apologise. He had to see Lita pregnant and glowing. He had to...well, he had to do a lot of things.

He had to do them soon, too. 

Matt stroked Stephanie's arm, searching for the reassurance of soft, warm human contact. He still forgot sometimes how fragile and little Stephanie was in reality. Even now, her attitude and personality made her seem larger than she really was.

She stirred and yawned, waking up. Wrapping her arms closer around him, Stephanie snuggled into his chest. "Why didn't you wake me up? It's late."

"Who cares how late it is? Do we have anywhere to be? Anyway, you looked too comfy." Matt smiled. "I was afraid you'd hurt me if I woke you up like I usually do."

Stephanie snorted in a most unladylike way, "Yeah, well, if you waking me up didn't involve tickling, maybe I wouldn't have to hurt you." She smirked up at him. "But if you ever want to wake me up another way..."

Matt squeezed her and stayed silent. 

"I, air quote, talked to Chris last night before you came home. I meant to tell you about it when you got back but I fell asleep."

Matt smiled. He'd gone for a twilight walk and came home to find Stephanie sleeping half on the bed, half on the floor. "I'm guessing this talk involved some bitching, some yelling, some snipes and possibly some crying?"

"Well, I did hear some sniffling from his end of the line..." Stephanie laughed. "No, surprisingly, it wasn't too vicious this time."

Matt smiled. "You know that Chris has a thing for you?"

An incredulous look came flying back at him. "You're talking about Chris Jericho, aren't you? The guy still says hello to me by saying 'Hey, your Skankiness, busy on the street corners last night?' I seriously doubt there's any *thing* there."

"But you wouldn't mind if he did have certain intentions towards you." Matt stated. 

Stephanie blushed and hid her face in his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about," came the muffled reply.

Matt chuckled. "Sure thing."

"You know, even for me and my life, it is seriously weird for the guy I'm in bed to be talking about putting me together with another guy. Although I'm sure the thought had crossed Hunter's mind." Stephanie pulled a face. "Stupid caveman."

"I don't think it's weird. It's not like we're, you know, girlfriend-boyfriend. No insult to you, Steph, but I think of you as a friend."

Stephanie eyed Matt cheekily. "A friend with benefits?"

"You got it, sweet cheeks." Matt laughed and kissed the top of Stephanie's head. They laid together in companionable silence. Matt smiled as he thought of how odd his friendship with Stephanie was. She had looked after him ever since the whole Alliance thing and when that was ended, she kept looking after him. At first, it was probably a way of putting distance between herself, Triple H and their broken down marriage. But after a while, it became more. Somehow along the way, they ended up sleeping with each other.

And now Stephanie was living with him after leaving Triple H. She had walked out with a few suitcases and turned up at his doorstep. Matt had been so happy she finally left Triple H. The guy was a total loser, plus Stephanie suspected he was cheating on her with his physio-therapist. It was cool having someone else in the house with him now.

It was nice that both of them knew they were only friends though. Matt could just tell Stephanie and Chris had feelings for each other, even though neither of them would really admit it. And Matt knew he wasn't going to fall in love with anyone. It would hurt to much saying goodbye already.

Stephanie groaned when they heard a knock on the front door. Matt was going to unwrap himself from the sheets to answer it when she pushed his hands down. "You stay put. I don't want you moving one inch."

Matt scowled, only half joking. "I'm not an invalid, Steph. I am still capable of walking around."

"I know that," Stephanie smirked. "It's just that I just got you into the most comfortable pillow position and it'd would really be a bother if I got back into bed and realised I had to mould you all over again." 

"I aim to please." Matt folded his arms under his head and relaxed. Stephanie stood out of the bed and wrapped a dressing gown around herself. She winked at Matt and left the room.

He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift. Matt thought he heard voices downstairs but he couldn't be bothered trying to listen and pick up what was being said. The morning sun was keeping him lazy and drowsy. He felt himself falling into a light sleep.

Matt heard the door open after a while and spoke without opening his eyes. "Hurry up and get back in bed, Steph. I want my bed-warmer back."

He heard the sound of a throat being cleared. "Uh...Matt, you have a visitor."

Matt opened his eyes and they went wide in shock when he saw who was standing next to Stephanie in the doorway. "Holy fuck," he whispered. This was something he was in no way prepared for.

Jeff gave Matt a weak smile and entered the room. "Hey, Matt."

"Matt, I'll be downstairs if you want anything." Stephanie left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jeff was the first to speak. "We...we need to talk."

Matt nodded slowly. "Yeah, we do."

The two brothers stared at each other as the silence stretched out.

************


End file.
